


Coro Family Legacy

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [9]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: how a sith pureblood/mirialan kid ended up existing in a powerful family, shaialis family is not exactly healthy, they might be more than obsessed with status
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: the matriarch of the Coro family plans their future. They've fallen from grace within the Sith, but that won't last long. She has 3 sons after all, that means more chances to get things right this time around.





	Coro Family Legacy

Zraersia Coro narrowed her eyes at the door to her office through which she could hear the bustle and chatter of her family and household. She waved a hand in irritation and the door slammed shut as she turned back to the datapads. One would think that her family, or at least her sons would be more concerned about their status. Then again, there had been generations of weak men running the family, that was how they’d ended up in this position anyways. Once the Coro named had been respected, feared even. They were powerful, they’d helped to shape the empire, now they were nothing more than footnotes, afterthoughts. They were Sith Purebloods and yet they’d lost most of their status, powerful and influence. Sith hells! They hadn’t had a dark council member in ages. They hadn’t had anyone even close to the Dark Council since before Revan. In fact, she was the highest ranked Sith in the family in generations and she was basically a low level Darth who, though she would try, would likely never have more power than this. The family needed better if they were to restore the family. They needed power, physical power, force power, internal power; Strength and control enough in a single person to force the Sith to acknowledge her family, to bow to them again.

She thought of the family. Her brothers-in-law and various cousins were old now. They wouldn’t accomplish anything, they’d let their fire die as they aged and now their only focus was parties and their only ambition, to have the most salacious gossip. Her sons, had more ambition, but for all her mothers care for them, she had to acknowledge their weakness. Her youngest, Juroil was force blind. He was doing acceptably in the Military, but they had him stationed away from the front lines and so was unlikely to have an opportunity to rise in rank much beyond his current. Her middle son Tawait, while actually sith, with a proper sith temperament, was not particularly strong. He was a reliable Sith Lord, but not exceptional, he’d keep the families status where it was, but he’d likely never be able to increase it. Her oldest Raynan, while a bit stronger in the force than Tawait and strong in combat as well, was too damned gentle. She didn’t know quite where she’d gone wrong with him, but he cowered from the strong actions that being Sith often demanded. They were middling in rank as far as the Old Families went. Strong enough to keep their place, but overlooked and ignored too often for her liking.

What they needed was one more generation. A child, strong in the force, and physically strong as well, with a mind she could hone. A child she could try again with, teach and train and turn into the perfect Sith. Her husband had watched over her sons training, hiring a series of tutors and nannies to raise them until they were hurried through Korriban and into their apprenticeships that were too damn easy on them. No this time, she’d do it right. She’d oversee everything herself. No shortcuts, no excuses, they wouldn’t have time for a do over. If this plan failed, the family would likely fall to ashes. There would be tests and trials to force the child to prove themselves, and they’d have to survive Korriban and their apprenticeship themselves. It wouldn’t be easy, harder training then any Coro child she could recall, but perhaps if they’d pushed the children the way they should have, then the family wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with. They’d become far too soft and it ended with her. 

She scanned the information in front of her. Names, genealogies, information, histories and rumours for every family in the narrow range suitable to hers, high enough in status to be acceptable to marry into the family, and low enough to accept them as they were. It was a narrow range to be sure. They’d fallen so low, weakness, betrayals, impurities, they’d tainted their family and now they had to pay the piper. Their enemies were circling, prepared to pounce and rip them apart and they had to be stopped at all cost. There was one option that looked acceptable, maybe. The Maystars were an old Sith Family. They were alien to be sure, but Mirialans weren’t as bad as some, nearly human. They did have advantages in strength, speed and agility. And this family was powerful in the force. They were capable and strong. In fact, it seemed that their alien blood was what kept them from rising higher in the ranks of the Sith. It was impressive that they’d climbed as high as they had. As far as prospects went, they were acceptable and the best she’d been able to find. Perhaps they could do better with more time, but she wasn’t sure there was time, not with Baras and the others she was watching scheming and plotting. They’d destroy what was left of the family, given time and half a chance. She would not let that happen. Ienla MayStar was pretty enough, her son would be happy with that, strong and a suitably competent Sith. She’d likely try and bring in weird alien traditions and those tattoos the whole family had, but she’d learn quickly what was acceptable in this family. Zraersia would not let her power be challenged in her own home, and the girl would learn. She pressed a button on her comm. “Raynan, my office now. We have work to do.” Yes, Ienla MayStar would do nicely indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any feedback is appreciated


End file.
